Red thread of destiny
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Se tiene la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, las circunstancias.El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse. Mako está segura de que ya ha encontrado el final de su hilo rojo. Capitulos cortos
1. Chapter 1

_"Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo : «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."_

Cuando Mako era una niña, su madre le contó sobre esta leyenda, le gustaba bastante la idea que de algo inquebrantable te uniera a una persona, y soñaba con algún día encontrar a aquél ser humano que estuviese "unido" a ella.

Pero, después de ser perserguida por ese Kaiju por las calles de Tokio, aquella "estúpida" fantasía se desvaneció con el tiempo. Sin embargo, floreció de nueva cuenta al conocerlo, al hacer las pruebas con él en el Gipsy Danger, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que él seguramente vió aquél "sueño" que tenía de pequeña; se sintió sumamente avergonzada.

Entonces, cuando fueron a cerrar la brecha y su oxígeno se había agotado, en serio creyó que era su fin, y lo único que ella deseaba era que él lograra su cometido y sobreviviera, nada más que eso.

Cuando todo se hizo oscuridad, y ella emergió del mar en aquella capsúla, sintió una punzada horrible en el pecho al verlo salir a la superficie, y entonces notar que estaba apunto de perderlo.

_"No te vayas, no te vayas, por favor"_

Le había suplicado en voz alta mientras lo abrazaba, como si sus brazos y suplicas sostuvieran su vida entera en ellos. Entonces, sintió un alivio inmenso cuando el joven Becket habló, comentándole que le estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte.

Y ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía hacia él, dios, si su "padre adoptivo" supiese eso, seguramente lo mataría. El pensamiento le hizo reír levemente, entonces, miró al chico feliz de la vida, y él... _Oh,vaya... _le había mirado y sonreido de una manera tan cautivadora, luego juntaron sus frentes sonriendo aliviados, sosteniendose las manos.

Raleigh le miró con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y alivio, se sentía tan bien de poder estar con ella nuevamente, de poder ver aquellos enormes y deslumbrantes ojos mirándole; la amaba más que a su propia vida, por eso no había dudado ni un segundo al darle su oxígeno allá abajo, simplemente no quería que ella muriese allí, junto con él quizá, ella merecía vivir mucho más.

Y finalmente, al juntar sus frentes, y soltar un largo suspiro, se abrazaron con fuerza.


	2. Umbrella

El cielo se tornó gris en menos de una hora, había olvidado su paraguas en algún lugar. Mako se encontraba parada debajo del techo de una parada de autobus.

La calle estaba desolada, ella miraba las gotas caer al cemento, entonces un coche pasó cerca de ella rápidamente, pasando sobre un charco y en seguida, mojandola por completo. Se miró la ropa, estaba usando unos pantalones oscuros algo entubados, una blusa de tirantes blanca con un sueter beige.

Aquél sueter le cubría lo suficiente del frio viento, pero ahora estaba empapado. Entonces, para empeorar la situación, hubo una fuerte ventisca que hizo que se abrazara a sí misma para tratar de calentarse un poco. ¡Se estaba congelando y tendría que esperar a que la lluvia parase!, frunció el ceño e infló un poco sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos comenzaba a cesar un poco más la lluvia, entonces, con la misma expresión de hace rato, se dispuso a camianr fuera de aquél techo, apenas y caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que alguien le sostenía por el brazo, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y lentamente miró hacia su lado derecho.

Entonces se encontró con aquella sonrisa que tantas veces le había reconfortado. Su cabellera rubia estaba algo alborotada, pero aún así no se veía nada mal, _él nunca se veía mal._

_- ¿_Cómo piensas irte con esta lluvia? -preguntó mientras la jalaba levemente hacia él para cubrirle con el paraguas negro que traía. Ella simplemente le miraba con nerviosismo y verguenza de que él la viese así, por esto, inmeditamente bajó su mirada al mojado piso, sin notar que él comenzab a quitarse la chaqueta negra de cuero que usaba.

Y luego sintió como Raleigh colocaba su chaqueta sobre ella, tomaba el gorro que tenía esta y se lo colocaba, entonces cuando terminó de hacer esto, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza. Mako se quedo inmovil con los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiendo como si sus mejillas se calentasen, escuchó la risa de Raleigh a su lado, y así se sintió aún más nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos comenzaron a caminar, en total silencio. Mako sentía como Raleigh se pegaba más a ella y de vez en cuando le miraba por largos minutos.

Entonces, la japonesa cayó en cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo. Seguramente Raleigh no lo sabría, pero ella sí, _claro que lo sabía_. Entonces comenzó a acomodarse el cabello nerviosamente y a mirar nerviosamente por cortos periodos de tiempo a su compañero.

Raleigh esbozó una sonrisa de victoria, él claro que sabía, oh sí, y muy bien. Desde que la conoció, le gustaba muchisímo pasar su tiempo con ella, conocerla a fondo (más que cuando usaban el enlace neuronal) e incluso saber sobre su país de orígen, y por esto fue que lo desubrió.

Sentía que aquella creencia que tenían los japoneses respecto a compartir un paraguas, era algo muy parecido al "enlace neuronal" pero de una manera más sútil, sin embargo, podría sentirse más cercano a ella, aunque compartir un paraguas fuese tan trivial para la mayoría de la gente.

Además, le traía un buen recuerdo de el día que se conocieron. Era como revivir ese buen momento otra vez, de alguna manera se sentía completo ahora, quizá era por culpa del enlace, pero le gustaba, y mucho. Cada vez que no estaba con ella, a pesar de que simplemente ella durmiese cruzando un pasillo, se sentía solo, incompleto.

Y eso no es algo muy reciente, comenzó desde la primera lucha que tuvieron juntos. Sabía que ella también sentía aquello, pues lo había visto en otras peleas contra Kaiju.

Entonces, se detuvo en seco, se quedó mirando al frente, mientras Mako le miraba curiosa. Se volteó a verla y la vio temblando, estaba más pálida por el frío pero a pesar de eso sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rosado pálido, entonces sonrío y se le acercó, abrazándola con fuerza.

Sintió como Mako se tensaba bajo su cuerpo, pero aún así temblaba.

- Vas a atrapar un resfriado, estás helada -entonces, ni si quiera él había pensado en hacer eso, le besó por un largo tiempo en la frente, y al notar lo que había hecho, lo único que se le ocurrió después, fue abrazarla aún más fuerte.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que se acostumbraron, y entonces sonrieron.


	3. Little cat

¿ Sería buena idea mantenerlo ahí? ¿qué tal si alguien lo veía y la echaba de cabeza? Tenía que dejarlo ahí, no podía llevarlo con ella... ¡Al diablo! No iba a dejar a esa probe criatura empapandose ahí.

La pequeña gatita blanca le miraba con curiosidad, pero con temor en aquellos grandes y azules ojos. Mako la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y cuando la sostuvo bien la acurrucó en su pecho de la manera más cómoda que podía, dentro de su gabardina mientras le sostenía como podía mientras agarraba su paraguas.

Cuando llegó a su "hogar" corrió hasta su habitación, la gente que oasaba por ahí el saludaba amablemente como de costumbre, pero ella solo les sonreía, sin notar que así todos le miraban extrañados y algunos preocupados por suextraña actitud.

Y justo cuando dio la vuelta hacia su recámara, estuvo a punto de estrellarse con Raleigh.

-¡Woah! -exclamó el chico algo sorprendido al principio, pero al verla le sonrió- Mako, te estuve buscando por horas ¿dónde te habías metido?

La chica titubeo antes de responder con una pequeña sonrisa mientras escondía más al gatito dentro de su gabardina.

-Yo...- Raleigh alzó una ceja con curiosidad.- Fui a atender unos asuntos...

Y sin más, literalmente corrió hasta su cuarto, asotando la puerta detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos suspirando y después colocó al felino sobre su cama.

Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta, se tensó y después de unos segundos se asomó por la mirilla y pudo ver a un Raleigh tocándo la puerta mientras miraba esta impaciente. Respiró profundo y pasando unos cuántos segundos abrió la puerta, pero solo una parte para que ella pudiese ver hacia dentro.

-Hey, estás muy extraña hoy. -comentó Becket mirándole a los ojos, entonces trató de mirar por sobre la cabeza de su amiga y "Amor plátonico "hacia dentro de su habitación. Mako daba pequeños (y nada disimulados) brinquitos sobre su lugar para evitar que el chico viese algo.

Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puso para que su amado compañero no se diese cuenta del animalito que escondía, el pequeño gatito maulló. Se congeló en su lugar y poco a poco subió su vista hasta el rostro divertido de Raleigh.

Lo dejé hasta aquí, después seguiré la sig parte de este two-shot...o tal vez hasta tendrá más partes, no lo sé XD


	4. Chapter 4

Los dos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, mirando al gatito que jugaba con el pantalón de Raleigh, quién le miraba divertido, mientras las mejillas de Mako se teñian de rosado al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su compañero.

-No entiendo porqué no me lo querías decir,Mako .-habló el chico con un tono algo triste.- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

La chica de inmediato negó con su cabeza repetidas veces.

-No es eso...-Raleigh alzó una ceja, sin entender.- Es sólo que, quería hacer esto sola...

-¿qué quieres decir? -preugntó el joven.

- Tú siempre estás buscando ayudarme en todo y yo...-Raleigh sornió alegremente.- Quiero hacerme cargo sola, siempre he querido hacerlo pero, no soy muy buena cuidando seres vivos.

Becket río un poco por eso y Mako sonrió tímidamente.

- Ok, no te preocupes -se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero pareció recordar algo y se volvió hacia Mako,quien ya se había levantado también. Se acercó a ella tanto que la joven podía sentir su respiración en su rostro.

Y entonces, presionó sus labios levemente por unos cortos segundos. Mako abrió sus ojos impresionada. Quizo corresponderle tímidamente, pero el chico salió rápídamente de su habitación, ella ni siquiera pudo ver su rostro antes de irse.

Vio por algunos segundos a la puerta y luego escuchó el maullido del gato, miró al piso y el pequeño felino le miraba con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión de curiosidad. Ella sonrió y lo cargó, lo puso frente a su rostro y después su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Por su parte, Raleigh no borró ni un momento esa sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro, caminaba por los pasillos, literalmente saludando hasta la mosca que se le pasaba enfrente.

Se encontró con Tendo y Herc en el camino, les saludó tan amablemente que les asustó.

- ¿Te has ganado la lotería o algo? -preguntó Tendo, viendo con miedo a Raleigh quién rió por el comentario.

-Mejor que eso...- le dió una palmadita en el hombro y continuó caminando, feliz muy feliz.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos aún sin entender y optaron por seguirle, cuando se colocaron a su lado Raleigh ni si quiera les miró, se veía tan perdido en sí mismo.

- Vamos, hombre. -comenzó Tendo amablemente.- ¿Qué acaso no puedes contarnos qué te tiene tan feliz?

Se detuvo y les miró aún sonriente.

-¿Una pista al menos? -comentó Tendo y Herc sólo asintió.

- Si Stacker estuviera aquí...-los dos hombres abrieron los ojos como platos, adivinando hacia donde se dirigia la conversación.- Me mataría.

Entonces continuó caminando, como si nada, dejando a los dos hombres, boquiabiertos por tal comentario.


End file.
